Refleksi
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Ya, sayangku. Aku akan mengambil semua yang kau ambil dariku.. Dendam itu menyala, bagai api yang menolak untuk memadamkan dirinya.. Karena itu, aku akan.../ For Eyeshield 21 Award, October : Shiver. YamaMamo. Warning Inside. 1st rate M. RnR and CnC?


Setiap kamu menatapnya, hanya ada kepedihan.

Setiap kamu berusaha mendekap raganya, yang ada hanya bayangan.

Dan setiap kamu berusaha menyahut tiap katanya, hanya ada kebisuan.

Sentuhanmu pada cermin, menyadarkanmu bahwa ia hanyalah refleksi semata.

Namun, refleksi itu, membawamu pada kematian.

Dendam itu menyala, _sayang_. Kekal abadi dalam nyala api yang tak pernah padam.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Refleksi** © F. Alyss

[ _Tatap aku, dekap bayangku _]

[ _Aku akan mengenyahkanmu, sayangku _]

.

_**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning **(s) : **OOC over limit ==''**, **AU**, gaje, nista, _chara-death_. _Blur_, _horror & __**bloody**_ gak niat, _**gore**_, _slight_ _lime implicit_. Oneshot super panjang. _Scene_ loncat-loncat =='' First rated M. First YamaMamo. **Abal banget**. Bacanya pelan-pelan ya :) #_**saran**_

**Tidak ada maksud untuk mem**_**bashing chara**_**, sebatas kepentingan fiksi belaka**

.

**[** _For Eyeshield 21 Award – October : Shiver_ **]**

**Semoga memenuhi syarat**

_**Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**_

.

.

**[28 Oktober 20xx, 9.06 PM]**

Setiap kali kamu menatap cermin itu, yang kamu lihat adalah bayangannya.

Kontur wajahmu mengeras; heran. Merasa tidak mengerti sedikitpun, terutama tatkala wanita itu selalu berdiri kukuh mengikuti bayangmu dalam cermin, meski berjam-jam telah berlalu. Dan wanita itu akan tetap tersenyum, selalu. Wanita itu menyadarkanmu akan senyumannya kalau ia pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Kehidupanmu yang telah begitu lama kamu lupakan.

Setiap kali kamu menatap cermin itu, yang kamu tatap pertama kali adalah lengkungan manis di bibirnya.

Dia selalu tersenyum menatap dirimu dengan geli. Kamu tak pernah tahu apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi kamu merasa tenang dengan hal itu.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dirimu? Tubuhmu yang tegap tinggi, rambut yang sewarna _maple_ gugur di taman, mata dengan atensi ramah namun menipu—pandai memanipulasi, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering luruh karena keadaanmu yang menyedihkan. Apa lagi? Apa yang salah?

Tidak. _Tidak ada_.

Lantas? Kenapa wanita itu selalu tersenyum?

.

Kamu berulang kali mencoba bertanya, siapakah yang ada di dalam sana, tapi itu percuma. Terakhir kalinya kamu menuturkan kata, ia hanya akan tersenyum dan kembali menatapmu dalam diam. Lalu menghilang.

Dan bayangan itu akan kembali menjadi refleksi dirimu seutuhnya; terbingkai dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan warna mata yang sama gelapnya —bahkan lebih— dari rambutmu.

Ketika kamu berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan itu, maka dia akan kembali muncul. Dan tersenyum.

_Selalu, dan selalu seperti itu._

Padahal, kamu tidak mengenalnya. Namun—ia seolah ingin mengingatkanmu akan keberadaannya.

Kadang –karena lelah terus-terusan bertanya—, secara instingtif kamu selalu mencoba untuk menangkap, meraih, dan mendekap sosok indahnya yang selalu ada di dalam kaca. Menangkap sosoknya dengan rambut merah _peach_, mata safir dan _dress_ putih. Kamu mencoba menyergap titik-titik bayangannya dalam cermin itu, cermin yang seharusnya merefleksikan dirimu—tapi malah menggambarkan sosok pucatnya.

Kamu tidak mengerti.

_Kamu sungguh tidak mengerti._

Kenapa hanya ada sosok itu dalam bayanganmu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu akan siapa dirinya? Dan lalu kenapa—

—kamu merasa tatapan mata biru safir itu hampa?

Sosok itu adalah salah satu dari ribuan enigma yang membuatmu harus berpikir keras. Berpikir untuk menjawab dan menemukan rangkaian mosaik lainnya dari keping-keping enigma yang tercecer.

Sayangnya, _keping enigma_ yang satu ini menolak untuk terjawab.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 9.59 PM]**

Kamu merasa gila.

Tiga hari ia menghampirimu secara nyata dihadapan cermin ini.

Tiga hari ia tersenyum dari apapun yang merefleksikan dirimu.

Tiga hari ia seolah mengisi kehidupanmu.

Tiga hari! Tiga hari yang begitu singkat, namun bagimu begitu lama. Tiga hari ia muncul dan mengubah sosokmu yang tinggi tegap di cermin itu menjadi sosok lembut seorang wanita berperawakkan keibuan.

Tiga hari kamu menatap rambut merah _peach_-nya yang entah kenapa kian hari kian pekat memerah. Menatapi kulit putihnya yang kian hari kian memucat. Seperti mayat. Tiga hari pula kamu menjumpai senyumannya yang kian mengerikan.

Meskipun sudah sejak lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu kamu mampu melihatnya, tapi tidak sejelas tiga hari terakhir ini.

Mungkin akan terasa biasa saja, hanya saja, dia tidak pernah berbicara.

Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun. Hanya senyum dan ekspresi tanpa emosi yang mampu kamu lihat selama ini. Rekah senyumnya beku, tanpa kehangatan.

Kamu ingin tahu; _kamu ingin mengerti_, siapakah dia?

Siapakah yang membuatmu kian hari merasa tertekan dan gila?

Siapakah dirinya yang membuatmu perlahan-lahan jatuh dalam lubang kehancuran?

.

.

_Malam ini, angin kelana kembali mengalunkan satir di telingamu._

_Sayangku, satir itu menyiapkan dendam untukmu.

* * *

_

**[21 Oktober 20xx, 6.58 PM]**

"Ini," kamu memegang bungkusan yang diberikan oleh sosok pirang dihadapanmu, "Bagianmu bulan ini."

Sebuah ruangan seluas apartemen standar di pinggiran kota. Dengan lampu remang yang menyinari dan meja bartender yang penuh dengan _wine_ dan _baileys_. Sofa yang kamu duduki saat ini menghadap pada jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan senja yang memerawani langit. Lampu-lampu ruangan yang temaram memberikan hias minimalis pada tiap sudut ruangan kecil itu. Kayu pada lantai dan dinding sewarna _ebony_ –hampir sama dengan rambutmu— menjadi pemanis yang paling pas untuk memoles eksterior pondasi tempat yang lebih tampak seperti ruangan _privat_ itu.

Pandanganmu terjatuh pada benda yang tadinya diberikan pria jangkung pirang itu. Alismu bertaut.

"Hanya ini?" sarkastis. Beda dengan senyum yang kau tunjukkan. Begitu kontras.

"Cih, _fuckin' brown-haired_," pria pirang itu meniup permen karetnya, "Kau pikir begitu gampangnya menyelipkan semua ini tanpa ketahuan keamanan bandara?"

"Kupikir iya, jika kau yang melakukannya," kamu berdesis, nada pujian dari suaramu samar terdengar.

Alis pria pirang dihadapanmu naik sebelah, seringai nampak, "Pujian tak berkesan, bocah."

Kamu mendengus, "Berterima kasihlah aku masih memujimu, Hiruma."

"Aku tidak butuh, orang sialan," seringai pria itu terlihat, disertai dengan kekeh tawa setannya yang mengerikan, "Lagipula, untuk apa kau memuji jika pada akhirnya _aku_ hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

Itu adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan di telingamu. Kamu tersenyum.

"Yah, Tuan Licik. Kau menang. Aku akan menyebarkannya lagi dari para wanita jalang itu."

"Keh, _cara biasa_," Hiruma terkekeh. Sorot mata tajamnya membekukanmu sesaat, sinar _emerald_ manik matanya terlihat diantara remang lampu ruangan, "Lalu kau bunuh ketika mereka tak percaya. _Gila_."

"Kau lebih gila, Hiruma_-san_," ujarmu, "Bukankah kau memilih untuk menembaki mereka sampai mati sebelum mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan dunia?"

"Kekeke," pria dihadapanmu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tajam, "Tentu saja. Semakin cepat, dan aman."

Kamu menatap sinis, "Sungguh menyakitkan," ironik menghiasi nadamu.

Kekehan tawa setan terdengar kembali. Aura hitam menyelimuti. Kamu menatap sinis pada pria itu. Sembari menggenggam bungkusan hitam yang tidak lebih dari dua kilogram di tanganmu.

Sabu-sabu.

Sudah entah berapa lama kamu melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini. Tidak hanya menyebarkannya, tapi juga membiarkan benda itu merasuki tubuh orang yang kamu pilih untuk digerayangi, dimiliki dalam keutuhan lalu kau putuskan rantai kehidupannya seenaknya ketika mereka mencoba untuk melaporkanmu pada pihak-pihak yang akan menghancurkan keberuntunganmu.

Kenikmatan dunia tidak akan pernah sedikitpun kamu lewatkan. Karena kamu tahu itu menyenangkan.

"Malam ini," pria berambut perak menghampirimu, tersenyum malaikat. Tapi, kamu tidak akan tertipu karena sesungguhnya ia sama saja denganmu, "Siapa korbanmu?"

Kamu merasa geli. Semua dari bibirmu saat itu adalah sinisme, "_Dasar bocah_, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Tawanya meledak, kekeh setan menyertai, "Hahaha, _maaf._"

Maaf yang sia-sia. Tidak ada setan yang mengalah pada setan yang lainnya. Mereka selalu ingin menjadi brilian di langit tinggi, sejajar bintang—malah ingin lebih tinggi. _Tentu saja itu juga berlaku padamu_.

Kamu menatap hijau zambrud itu, tersenyum, "Mamori Anezaki. Kakak kelasmu. Tidak menyesal?"

Dia menatapmu dalam kelicikan. Namun nadanya datar, "Silahkan ambil saja. Aku sudah punya target lain."

Pandanganmu beralih pada pria pirang yang mengekehkan tawa setan, "Bagaimana denganmu, Hiruma-san?"

"Seleraku tidak sepertimu, sialan," Hiruma berdecak, "Aku punya yang lebih baik."

Kamu menatap keduanya dalam kebisuan. Selanjutnya kamu melengos, kakimu minta digerakkan, bernafsu cepat untuk melangkah menuju kebahagiaan fana. Berusaha meredam hasrat yang saat ini sedang bergejolak.

"_Well_, selamat menikmati. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya langkah kakimu yang mengisi kekosongan.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 10.04 PM]**

Hari ini –hari ketiga— kamu menatap cermin besar dihadapanmu, didalam ruangan pekat dan sempit yang kau sebut kamar. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah cermin besar setinggi tubuhmu. Tidak ada ranjang. Tidak ada lukisan. Tidak ada _wallpaper_ dinding yang mewarnai.

Hanya ada dinding putih dengan keramik dingin, menyentuh kakimu yang telanjang tanpa alas.

Bulan meremangi. Lampu padam, tak berniat untuk menyala terang. Dibiarkan mati dalam kebisuan.

Kamu kembali menatap sosoknya. Alismu berkedut. Namun kamu tetap bungkam, membiarkan senyumnya yang begitu sempurna itu menghipnotis dirimu.

"Siapa kau?"

* * *

**[21 Oktober 20xx, 8.36 PM]**

Kamu tertawa bengis menatap korbanmu. Ia ketagihan dengan sabu-sabu –obat-obatan laknat yang kamu bawa— hingga tidak sadar akan bagaimana keadaannya. Dan kamu memanfaatkannya. Tubuhnya lemas, meski tidak pingsan seutuhnya. Sendinya kaku hanya dengan obat penenang yang telah kamu kontaminasikan dengan zat-zat dan unsur berbahaya lainnya.

Meja di kamar hotel begitu berantakkan, meja penuh dengan suntikan dan macam-macam benda yang tampak menyeramkan.

Nafsumu membuncah. Gejolak hasrat berusaha ingin menjamah.

Wanita berambut merah dengan _short dress_ biru itu sudah terjatuh lemas di lantai. Kamu mendekapnya dalam sebuah sentuhan hangat yang menghipnotis. Dilengkapi bisikan magis.

"Ssh…"

"Ta-Takeru—"

Senyummu merekah. Kamu tidak menjawab, kamu hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kalian berada. Wajahnya –wanita itu- mulai tampak ketakutan, meski seluruh persendiannya kaku. Tak mau digerakkan.

"Ti—tidak, ja-jangan laku—"

"Ssst," kamu berbisik lagi. Mata birunya menangis. Terutama manakala kamu menyadarkannya kalau saat itu pintu terkunci rapat dan kamar dipesan khusus agar tidak didekati siapapun.

Perlahan, kenikmatan itu coba kamu gapai kembali. Wanita itu ingin berteriak, tapi kamu keburu membungkam bibirnya dengan pagutan kasar di bibirnya. Menghisap seluruh bibir ranum itu dalam bibirmu sendiri.

Selagi melakukan itu, kedua tanganmu juga mulai mencoba mengunci tiap tangan dan kakinya di tepi-tepi ranjang dengan borgol dan tali yang sudah kamu siapkan.

"Hmmp—" dia mencoba memberontak, tapi tidak pernah kamu biarkan. Kedua tangannya berhasil kamu blokade. Borgol itu terkunci. Dan kini, ia mulai menendang tubuhmu.

"Sst, tidak semudah itu, _sayang._"

Dengan cepat kamu melepaskan pagutan dan menyergap kedua kakinya, mengikatnya masing-masing pada tiang-tiang tepi ranjang. Wanita itu menangis. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, tapi kamu tidak pernah peduli.

"_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!_" wanita itu memakimu. Nafasnya menderu, kesadarannya begitu tipis. Nadanya terdengar mengecam, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kamu tahu.

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa. Toh kau yang tertarik untuk mencoba memakai obat-obatan itu," kamu mencengkram seluruh bagian pakaiannya, merobeknya dengan sempurna, menjatuhkan seluruhnya di lantai.

_Dress_ yang ia pakai sebelumnya hancur. Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyuman nakal, sementara tangan kananmu membuka pakaian miliknya yang tersisa, dan kemejamu untuk selanjutnya dilempar ke lantai keramik dingin hotel.

Sementara wanita itu meringis, kamu membelai tubuhnya. Tangan nakalmu menggerayangi sosoknya yang polos tanpa apapun. Menelusupi bagian-bagian pribadi yang tidak mungkin terlihat oleh orang lain. Tubuhnya terbentang bagai kain yang siap ternoda oleh tinta darah.

"_Aku— benar-be—nar akan me—mbunu—hmu._"

Dan pagutan kasar kedua, memulai segalanya kembali. Menenggelamkan suara deru angin pendingin ruangan dengan erangan nafas yang terputus dan teriakkan teredam.

Leburnya frasa, menyekap malam.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 10.11 PM]**

Kini kamu menatapnya lagi. Refleksi di cermin. Kamu tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia masih tersenyum dalam kebisuan. Namun kamu menganggap itu hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan kali ini, kamu menggenggam pisau di tangan kanan. Sementara, di tangannya, sebuah bunga lili putih tampak layu merana.

Bunyi tapak menandai pergerakkan betismu. Remang-remang dihadapan bulan. Kamu menatapnya dalam kesunyian. Dia hanya tersenyum hampa, seperti raga tanpa jiwa.

_Tentu saja, ia hanya refleksi semata_.

"Siapa k-kau?"

Kau maju, ia pun semakin mendekat. Kamu mengacungkan pisau tajam, ia mengacungkan bunga lili layunya. Bunga lili yang mendadak berganti warna menjadi warna merah _lycoris_. Dengan bau amis tajam.

Pandanganmu mengabur.

"_Aku—"_

Suaranya, untuk pertama kali terdengar…

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 2.13 AM]**

Kamu menggenggam sebuah koper besar dan cukup berat di tanganmu. Tidak perlu waktu banyak setelah malam itu berlalu. Setelah kamu berhasil menggerayangi tubuhnya yang hangat, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Kamu masih mengingat jelas rontaannya, teriakkannya yang memohon padamu dan deru nafasnya yang akhirnya membeku setelah tusukan pisau menghujam ngilu.

Kulit halusnya yang sudah kamu terkam seenaknya. Lekuk tubuhnya yang kamu rajam, kamu hujam, kamu kuasai dalam-dalam.

Kamu menarik nafas. Helaian rambut merahnya di tanganmu terbuang tanpa jejak. Koper besar di tanganmu kamu angkat dalam mobil milikmu yang sejak lalu terparkir di halaman. Bercak-bercak darah di parkiran yang berjatuhan tidak kamu pedulikan.

Ya, koper itu, tempat potongan tubuh wanita itu dengan darah bertetesan dari sana.

Pukul dua pagi. Hujan deras. Tidak akan pernah ada yang menjumpainya.

Bungkusan sabu-sabu menghilang terbakar di kamar. Bersamaan dengan seluruh bukti yang mestinya bisa menjerumuskan kamu ke penjara.

Kamu menyembunyikan semuanya. Kamu seperti _Jack The Ripper_ yang penuh dengan kesadisan, namun, kamu lebih bengis. Kamu tidak hanya membunuh para pelacur, tapi juga para korbanmu yang kadang tak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali. Tidak hanya membunuhnya, tapi juga memperkosa mereka satu-persatu. Kamu menghancurkan semuanya, seluruh tubuh, jiwa, dan harga diri mereka. Nyawa merekapun kamu ambil tanpa ampun.

Kamu sungguh tamak. Sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebengisanmu.

Sekalipun wanita yang kini sewarna darah itu tidak lagi meronta, memohon, memekik menyebut namamu, kamu tetap tidak melepaskannya. Tidak melepaskan dirinya begitu saja, di dalam kamar hotel itu, terikat miris tanpa nyawa—dengan tangan kaki dan tangan dibelenggu di tiap sudut-sudut ranjang. Kamu mengambil nyawanya. Kamu bahkan memotongi satu persatu tiap-tiap bagian tubuhnya.

Lalu, apalagi yang akan kamu ambil setelah ini?

Ya, kamu berhasil lagi. Kamu lagi merenggut semuanya.

Kamu menuntaskan riwayat Mamori Anezaki kali ini.

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 2.30 AM]**

_Lubang kematian sudah ada di hadapan_. Itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Hutan yang lebat dalam temaram sinar bulan bukanlah apa-apa ketimbang kenikmatan dunia yang kamu dapat hari ini.

Kamu dikelilingi utopia tanpa batas. Dilandasi ilusi yang membingkai langit malam gulita.

Lengkungan tipis di celah antara kedua bibirmu terbentuk sempurna. Kakimu melangkah jauh ke dalam rimbun ribuan pohon di dalam hutan gelap itu. Suara burung hantu terdengar seram, tapi kamu tidak peduli. Di tanganmu, koper besar yang menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes darah kamu bawa dengan gampangnya. Disertai dengan sebuah botol berisi bensin dan korek di saku.

Langkahmu terhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah lubang besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah kamu ketahui berada disana. Matamu berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya bulan. Nafasmu beradu. Perlahan, kamu membuka koper itu.

Kesepuluh jari, dua potong lengan, sepasang mata safir, dan untaian usus yang menjulur bagai sulur. Lalu kaki putih dan dada. Kepala tanpa bola mata.

Kembali tersenyum, kamu mengecup pelan kepala itu, kepala dengan rambut _peach_ yang telah berubah sewarna _lycoris_ yang menyala di tanah dengan disertai bau pekat darah.

"Kau menyenangkan, Mamori _sayang_."

Dan riwayat itu akan habis ketika potongan-potongan tubuh beserta koper dilimpahkan pada lubang besar dihadapan. Dan dengan tuangan bensin, serta jatuhnya nyala api dari korek akan menidurkan wanita naas itu dalam nyala api abadi.

"_Sayonara_, wanita jalang."

Api menari dan mata gelapmu menyala-nyala. Kamu berbalik pergi. Api itu menyiapkan dendam. Dan sayang sekali kamu tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tidak, tidak sama sekali, Yamato Takeru. Kamu melupakan perkataan wanita itu sebelumnya. Dan kini, diantara langit malam dan nyala api, _ia_ berdesis kembali.

"_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu_."

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 10.20 PM]**

Cermin itu seolah menghancurkan seluruh klausa yang ingin kamu ucap secara cepat dari bibirmu. Kamu tidak mengerti. Tidak… Tidak sama sekali. Tidak sekalipun dan kamu berharap kamu tidak pernah mengerti.

Kamu tidak bisa mengonklusikan keadaan yang saat ini kamu alami.

Cermin besar dihadapanmu. Tidak ada jalan lain, selain menghancurkannya.

Dan kini, bayangan itu untuk pertamakalinya menuturkan frasa. Menghancurkan paradigmamu kalau dia hanyalah halusinasi gilamu semata.

"_Aku_—"

Kamu menelan ludah.

"—_bersumpah akan membunuhmu, _sayang."

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 2.59 AM]**

Mobilmu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan sepi. Pukul tiga pagi. Waktu yang cukup sepi untuk berada di jalanan. Kamu merasakan seluruh distopia hancur begitu saja manakala tubuh-tubuh itu berhasil kamu kuasai dan kamu akhiri dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Lolongan suaramu memecah keheningan malam, membelah udara dan deru mesin.

"HAHAHA, WANITA JALANG MEMANG PANTAS DIHANCURKAN!"

Sayangnya, kamu tidak menyadari. Tidak semua wanita yang kamu tiduri adalah wanita jalang.

Dan sungguh sayang sekali, kamu melupakan dendam abadi yang akan tetap menyala sampai kamu mati.

Kamu melupakan kalau—

**CKIIIT!**

**BRAAAK!**

—_kamu terlalu lama kehilangan kendali atas dirimu sendiri.

* * *

_

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 10.28 PM]**

PRAAANG!

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah," nafasmu tersengal. Mati-matian kamu berusaha menahan ketakutan di dalam dirimu, manakala wanita dalam cermin itu mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya, tangannya, menggelindingkan bola matanya dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya satu persatu. Namun lili putih yang berubah semerah darah itu masih berdiri tegak disana.

Pisaumu bergerak searah dengan lili itu. Sama-sama bergerak menghancurkan cermin.

Ketika pisaumu mengacung menghancurkan cermin, saat itu pulalah, lili itu tidak lagi menjadi refleksi, tapi menjadi kenyataan yang perlahan mengakhirimu dalam distopia abadi.

Dan tanpa kamu sadari, lili itu sudah menancapkan ujung batangnya pada lengan kirimu.

"AAAA!"

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 3.05 AM]**

BRAAAK!

Suara dentuman memecah keheningan pagi buta. Populasi manusia yang masih tertidur pulas terbangun dalam sebuah kekagetan luar biasa, manakalah suara keras itu menghujam telinga mereka.

Melirik jendela, maka akan terlihat disana—

Sebuah mobil terbalik menghantam pembatas jalanan.

Dan darah berceceran dari dalam sana. Perlahan mendengungkan sabda kehancuran yang sedari lama telah disiapkan oleh sang dendam.

Paru-parumu putus asa mencari udara, tetesan darah sulit dipompa, benturan pada kepalamu menghasilkan sakit yang tiada tara.

Kenangan akan distopia maha sempurna—

—merengkuhmu, layaknya angin malam yang saat ini sedang mengecup jengkal-jengkal punggung dan rambutmu yang memamerkan wangi darah.

Warna _lycoris_ menyala.

"_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."_

"Khh, si-sial."

Dendam itu mutlak membalaskan keinginannya padamu. Menyala, seperti api abadi yang menari malam ini.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 10.39 PM]**

Pekatnya keheningan dileburkan oleh teriakan naasmu. Manakala untuk kedua kalinya darah itu menghantarkan panas membara pada pori-pori kulitmu. Keramik dingin menyambut punggungmu yang seolah dijatuhkan secara paksa. Hujaman bekas cermin yang tajam menusuk seluruh bagian punggung tegapmu.

"AAA! A—APA-APAAN INI!"

Sesosok bayangan mendekatimu. Hanya tangannya yang mampu terlihat oleh terangnya cahaya bulan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" katanya mengulurkan lengan, "_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu._"

"Si-siapa kau?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, tanganmu seolah dibentangkan dengan suara magismu sendiri. Begitu pula kakimu. Dan kini, kesemuanya tidak bisa bergerak. Pisaumu bahkan sudah tidak ada sekarang. Entah dimana saat ini.

"Apa—" rontaanmu bahkan tak berguna.

Suara langkah kaki maju perlahan. Dan kamu melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedari tadi berbicara padamu—

—_Wanita berambut merah_.

.

.

Keheningan menyergap. Kamu tahu, wanita ini…

… Wanita yang selama tiga hari terakhir, merefleksikan bayanganmu di cermin.

Personifikasi dari dari senja merah, metafora mimpi, pencipta kubangan ketakutan dalam dirimu.

Ia mendekatimu dengan pose seduktif. Kamu merasakan tenggorokkanmu kering, bahkan bibirmu bergetar. _Dress_ yang selalu tampak di tubuhnya kini berubah lusuh dan penuh robekkan di mana-mana, menunjukkan sedikit beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlarang. Pinggangmu kini berada diantara kedua pahanya. Membuatmu merasakan sensasi berbeda.

"Khh, berhenti! PERGI, JALANG!"

Namun teriakkan dan rontaanmu yang berujung pada kesia-siaan itu tidak akan pernah ia indahkan.

_Kemana perginya pribadi manipulator ulungmu itu, Takeru?_

Kelima jemarinya yang dingin bagai mayat —dan sepertinya dia memang bukan manusia lagi— menyentuh bibirmu. Sementara lima jemari lainnya membelai lehermu, dan merangkak turun menarik paksa kemejamu.

"_Kamu harus merasakan, dendamku_," nada keibuan yang sungguh memuakkan.

Dan dengan satu cakaran di dada, teriakkanmu menggema.

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 3.48 AM]**

"_Gegar otak!"_

"_Astaga! Kemungkinan dia untuk mengingat hanya tiga persen."_

"_Apa ada tanda pengenal?"_

"_Ada, tapi terbakar sebagian. Yang ada hanya nama!"_

Nafasmu begitu pelan, matamu terbuka dengan berat. Dinginnya jarum dan infus menghiasi tanganmu. Gerombolan individu berpakaian putih menghadapi dirimu. Jajaran pisau bedah perak —tidak, tidak seperak bulan yang menggantung waktu itu— menghiasi meja kecil di sebelahmu.

Bau alkohol, menusuk hidung.

Kepalamu kembali berat.

"A-Anda sudah sadar?" entah siapa yang berbicara.

"Si-siapa?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

**BUM!**

Dentuman menghujam kepalamu. Sedetik kemudian ketika kamu memejamkan mata, yang ada hanya bayangan dimana mobil yang terbalik dengan kamu yang bermandikan darah.

_Lantas, siapakah kamu sebenarnya?_

Darah tampak di kedua tanganmu. Merah _lycoris_ itu—

Menampakkan warna api menyala. Warna dendam yang berkilat-kilat.

Kamu memegangi tanganmu, lalu menatap bayanganmu pada salah satu pisau perak disana. Bayangan wanita. Wanita yang tersenyum manis menatapmu.

Siapa dia?

Sejurus kemudian, kepalamu terasa sakit. Kamu kesulitan mengingat siapa wanita itu. Bahkan sekarang, siapa namamu pun kamu tak tahu.

"Si-siapa?" frustasi melanda, "Dimana aku! Siapa aku? Dan si-siapa kalian?"

Memori manis itu telah meninggalkanmu, Yamato Takeru, _sayang_.

Namun sayang sekali, dendam tidak akan pernah hilang. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sekalipun ragamu punah dari dunia.

**BUM!**

Dan kali ini, gelap membatasi indera pengelihatanmu. Badanmu limbung, kembali jatuh pada kasur.

Selamat mengawali mimpi burukmu, _sayang_.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 11.02 PM]**

"Aaaah!" kamu mengerang pilu tatkala seluruh tubuhmu dihujam oleh bermacam rasa sakit. Wanita itu menikmati darah dengan _saliva_nya di atas dadamu yang penuh dengan cakaran darinya.

Tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak. Terbentang bagai kain yang polos, namun kini ternoda oleh genangan darah.

Nafasmu beradu dengan nafas wanita itu. Kali ini dia menjilat tepi bibirnya, lalu dengan cepat menggigit bibirmu hingga darah keluar dari sana.

"Hmmp—si-sia—"

"_Yamato-kun, kau tidak mengingatku?_" wanita itu masih terus membelaimu. Sementara tangannya menarik batangan-batangan pecahan kaca yang lalu dihujam pada tangan dan ditarik menuju nadimu. Selanjutnya berulang kali dihujam pada lenganmu hingga dagingmu menyeruak keluar.

"AAAH!" sekencang apapun kamu berteriak, tidak akan pernah ada artinya.

"_Aku,_" dia berbisik di telingamu. Bahkan kamu dapat merasakan, kalau saat ini dirinya tidak menunjukkan aura manusia, "_Orang yang kau bunuh._"

_**Malaikat itu menjelma menjadi Iblis.**_

Dan kini, ia memaksamu menatap safir hampanya. Memaksamu mempertemukan warna manik cokelat gelap milikmu dengan safir yang entah kapan kamu kenal itu. Memberikanmu ketakutan yang mengerikan. Nafasmu tersengal.

"_Orang yang kau lupakan ketika ingatanmu hilang, Yamato-kun_."

Mata safir itu menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-katanya. Berganti dengan paras mengerikan; sebelah wajahnya berganti tengkorak yang berlumuran darah. Seringai tajam nampak menyelimuti wanita yang tadinya berparas cantik itu.

"AAAA! TIDAK! PERGI!" darahnya berjatuhan dihadapan wajahmu. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhmu.

Kamu ketakutan, tentu saja.

Ia menggigit lehermu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tapi tidak hanya disana, dia kembali mencakar—kali ini wajahmu. Membuat daging-daging pipimu tampak. Tak urung teriakkan kamu keluarkan. Tapi seperti yang lalu, tidak ada sedikitpun yang _entah-manusia-atau-bukan_ itu pedulikan.

"_Darah ini_," dia memandangimu. Ajaibnya, wajah itu kembali dengan paras manisnya yang lalu. Senyum hangat palsu itupun kembali tertuju padamu. Nafasmu luruh terpatah, satu persatu.

"_Indah_," imbuhnya sambil menatapmu dengan senyuman. Memandangi dirimu lalu berganti dengan tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah.

Kamu tidak berani sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Tidak. Atau kamu akan mati. Meski kamu tahu, sepertinya perjalananmu akan berakhir sampai di tempat ini.

"_Mata itu juga indah_," nadanya memanja. Kamu hanya bisa meringis, "_Boleh jadi milikku?_"

**CRASH**

"AAAAH!" sekarang sebelah mata kanan milikmulah tujuannya. Benda bening dengan manik berwarna cokelat gelap itu keluar dari tempatnya yang semestinya. Tidak lupa pula dengan warna merah darah yang mewarnainya. Sisi tepi kanan wajahmu dipenuhi darah yang tidak berhenti keluar. Rambut cokelat gelapmu kini ia cengkeram, lalu dibantingkan ke keramik dingin yang saat itu penuh dengan serpihan kaca.

Kamu melihat bola mata itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokkan wanita laknat itu.

Temaram bulan, menjadi saksi betapa tersiksanya kamu saat ini.

Berhentilah merisuh. Bukankah ini balasan dendam itu, untukmu, Yamato Takeru?

* * *

**[27 Oktober 20xx, 10.56 AM]**

"Anda Yamato Takeru, tapi kamu tidak bisa mengetahui jelasnya siapa Anda," ujar pria dengan jubah putih yang kini menggantung di punggungnya. Kacamata dengan setia bertengger di hidungnya.

Kamu terdiam. Menatap orang yang kurang lebih lima hari mengawasimu.

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan, pagi buta lima hari lalu. Mobil Anda terbalik, dan terbakar."

Keheningan tetap membuai kamu yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Dan karena sepertinya tidak ada keluarga Anda yang mencari selama kurang lebih lima hari ini, saya dan dokter lain merasa lebih baik memberitahu hal ini pada Anda sendiri."

"Lalu—"

"Anda boleh pulang besok."

Tidak ada siapapun yang peduli. Tidak ada siapapun yang mengingat tentang dirimu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang sepertinya mengingat keberadaanmu.

Lantas, memangnya siapa kamu?

Kamu sendiri—bahkan tidak pernah mengingat keberadaan dirimu.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 11.21 PM]**

**BRAK!**

Bantingannya pada kepalamu mau tidak mau membuatmu meringis.

Nafasmu kembali tersengal, tatkala wanita itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut setengah mati.

"Itu—"

Ia menyeringai.

Itu pisaumu. Pisau yang sebelumnya kau hujamkan pada cermin. Pisau yang seharusnya sejak tadi kau genggam. Pisau yang menunjukkan noda darah di ujungnya yang seharusnya seperak bulan dan bintang nun jauh di sana.

Dan lagi-lagi, wanita itu menyayat leher putihmu hingga ke bahu. Kamu menjerit keras-keras. Dan pisau itu menjawab kembali jeritanmu; ia menggores kuat kulit leher dekat kerongkonganmu membuat darah menggenangi hampir tiga perempat wajahmu. Samar-samar senyuman manis yang sebelumnya tampak begitu hangat itu kembali mewarnai wajah wanita itu.

Tapi itu palsu. Sungguh.

Hanya kepalsuan. Seperti pesonamu yang sebelumnya _pernah_ menenggelamkannya dalam jurang yang sama.

Selanjutnya, ia mengecup hidungmu, salah satu teritori dari areal paras tegapmu yang yang belum banyak terkena cipratan darah segar dari tubuhmu sendiri.

"_Yamato-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?_" nadanya berbahaya. Semuanya sinisme di telingamu. Mata kirimu, satu-satunya bagian yang masih bisa menatap wajahnya yang seolah tak menunjukkan dosa apapun.

"A-aku… gila... tidak mungkin—khh… baik-baik—saj—AAAA!"

Kerongkonganmu dihujam, pita suaramu putus. Ujung mata pisau menembus kulit dan batang tenggorokkan dan kerongkonganmu. Kali ini nafasmu benar-benar pendek. Tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Darah memaksa keluar dari tiap-tiap luka yang dibuat oleh wanita itu. Terutama dari mulutmu yang kini tidak bisa menyuarakan apapun.

Tulang leher dan sendimu nampak. Pandanganmu mengabur.

Tubuhmu menyuarakan sakit yang tiada tara. Matamu kembali menatap mata safir wanita itu yang kini hanya dipenuhi keinginan untuk membalas yang pernah kamu lakukan—meski kamu tidak ingat.

_Kenapa sampai saat ini, kamu tidak bisa membunuh keindahan sosok yang merefleksikan kemagisan itu?_

"_Karena, dendam itu abadi, Sayang. Meski ingatanmu mengenai aku telah menghilang seutuhnya_."

Kamu tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Nafasmu menderu kencang, putus asa mencari oksigen diantara pekatnya bau darah. Dia membaca pikiranmu, dia bahkan menjawabnya terang-terangan di hadapanmu.

"_Dendam itu takkan habis, meski malam ini telah berakhir._"

Menyedihkan, kamu tahu. Kamu dan dia sama menyedihkannya. Kamu adalah wadah untuk menghancurkan seluruh dendamnya. Sementara jiwanya kukuh tetap menghuni bumi hanya demi pembalasannya padamu—meski sejujurnya kamu tak tahu

'pembalasan' apakah itu.

"_Ingatlah, Yamato Takeru!_"

Satu tusukkan berikutnya di mata kirimu, semuanya menghilang. Dan gelap.

* * *

**[22 Oktober 20xx, 1.04 AM]**

"AAH!" malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagimu. Di kamar hotel itu, kamu menggerayangi tubuhnya, menyiksanya mati-matian. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu menyerah pada kenyataan.

"Ya—ma—_aah_… to," wanita itu mengerang di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Memohon padamu, pada iblis yang seolah tidak pernah ingat lagi akan kefanaan dunia yang hanya sementara.

Kamu tersenyum _manis_, sebelah tanganmu menunjukkan pisau pendek yang selama ini selalu kamu sembunyikan dibalik jas panjangmu. Perak pisau itu menambah kilatan di matamu yang berubah bengis dan kejam. Tidak selembut sebelumnya.

"MATI!"

**CRASH!**

Tidak ada lagi yang berarti. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu diucapkan. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu wanita itu katakan.

Manakala pisau itu menyayat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Asik berkutat dengan indah kulit putihnya. Memotong-motong bagian tubuhnya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan ususnya yang kini telah terburai. Memotong rata jantung yang sejak tiga puluh detik lalu berhenti berdetak. Menarik rahimnya secara paksa. Menghujamkan berkali-kali ujung mata pisau pada paru-paru yang kini tidak terlindungi apa-apa.

Kamu kejam. Sungguh. Frasaku habis, _sayang_. Kamu memang kejam. Tidak ada lagi kata yang lebih tepat dari itu, terutama jika _bengis_, _brengsek_, dan sebangsanya telah terhapus dari kamusku.

"MATI!"

Teriakkanmu menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan kamar hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian itu. Kegelapan hatimu seolah menjadi benteng yang memblokade rasa baik hati yang selama ini mestinya kamu simpan rapi dalam ulu hatimu yang paling dalam. Benteng kasat mata itu menolak untuk membukakan pintu, karena berkas-berkas cahaya untuk memerangi kegelapan dalam hati itu sudah terlanjur musnah dengan melihat penderitaan yang begitu menyenangkan dirimu.

Semuanya menjadi candu.

Bukankah kamu menyadarinya, Yamato? Atau kamu berpura-pura melupakannya—melupakan kebaikan hati itu sehingga yang ada hanya ketakutan dan kekejaman yang mengisi tiap celah hatimu?

Kamu mengabaikannya. Tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih benar daripada itu.

Kepalanya adalah bagian terakhir yang bisa kamu nikmati malam ini. Sinar mata biru itu membelalak ke atas. Bahkan sampai matipun, wanita itu tidak mau menatap matamu yang menakutkan itu. Biarlah ia melihat kemana saja, asal tidak menatap manik penuh kebencian.

Kamu merampas kedua mata itu. Sepasang mata safir itu kamu lepas. Kamu kecup. Meski pada akhirnya kedua benda itu berakhir di ujung pisau pendekmu.

Kamu mencengkram rambut merah _peachy _-nya sebelum salam perpisahan berupa kecupan manis di bibir dan matanya yang penuh darah kamu berikan.

"_Well_, selamat tinggal, Mamori Anezaki."

Kebengisan, warna matamu itu yang mendominasi malam. Auramu yang menutupi sekaligus menghancurkan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

Sumpah itu, sayangnya tidak akan hilang, _sayangku_.

_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!_

.

* * *

**[31 Oktober 20xx, 11.45 PM]**

Ingatan yang berkubang dalam dinginnya lumpur nista dalam hatimu itu menyeruak, berbuih, muncul di permukaan. Kamu mengingatnya kembali. Emosimu menggelegak tajam. Guncangan hatimu mendadak menyadarkanmu, mengangkat kembali memoar dalam pekatnya sunyi itu berdesing di kepalamu, menguar dalam temaram cahaya bulan yang bersinar dibalik jendela.

Wanita itu telah memancingmu untuk mengingatnya. Ya, dan benar saja, kamu kembali mengingat saat-saat kelam yang kamu sukai itu.

"_Kau ingat? Itu yang kau lakukan, Yamato-kun_."

_Kamu yang sudah membunuhnya di kamar hotel malam itu, di malam ke-22 di bulan Oktober_. _Di pagi buta itu, kamu memutilasi tubuhnya._

Sayangnya, kedua matamu sudah menyatakan kepergiannya yang diberikan secara paksa. Kamu tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Tapi, kamu mampu merasakan sosok itu kini mencengkeram lehermu.

Tubuhmu terlalu lemas. Tenggorokkanmu terblokade oleh perihnya luka. Tidak ada yang mampu kamu ucapkan. Tidak ada yang mampu kamu lihat. Seluruh tubuhmu kehilangan rasa-rasa indera. Mati rasa. Kamu sudah kehilangan daya untuk membangkitkan diri dari keterpurukkan ini.

"_Ah, kamu mengingatnya_," rupa-rupanya, wanita itu memang bisa membuka dan membaca pikiranmu. Ia mengatakannya dengan gampang, seolah dihadapannya saat ini, wajahmu berupa buku yang terbuka lebar; menunjukkan apapun yang kamu rasakan dan lakukan. Gaung kekalahan menghantam dadamu keras-keras.

Jadi, memori itu, _itukah dosamu_? Dosa yang selama ini telah dimanipulasi dengan sempurna?

Apakah wanita ini, Anezaki Mamori yang kamu bunuh malam itu? Kamu racuni dengan sabu-sabu, lalu kau gerayangi—perkosa seenaknya?

"_Kamu benar. Aku Mamori_."

Tetesan hangat terasa membelai wajahmu. Menetes begitu saja. Tidak seperti hujaman yang lalu. Kali ini terasa lebih pelan.

Air mata.

_Mungkin saja_.

"_Apa lagi yang ingin kau ambil dariku?_" ujarnya perlahan, namun kian mengeras, "_Uang untuk obat-obatan itu, tubuhku, nafasku, organku. Sekarang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Lihat! Sekarang aku menghancurkanmu! Memang aku egois… tapi, itu juga karena kau_."

Kamu terdiam—kenyataannya kamu tidak bisa bicara; hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Suara itu parau, sepertinya isak telah ikut campur tangan dengan intonasi dan interval yang digetarkan oleh pita suaranya.

"_Kamu yang membuatku bersumpah untuk membunuhmu!_" dia menjerit dengan emosi membuncah; menggelora, "_Kamu yang membuat segalanya!_"

Hatimu mencelos mendengar teriakkannya yang bernada imperatif. Entah sudah berapa lama kamu tidak merasakan perasaan sehampa ini. Nafasmu putus-putus, berharap belum berhenti sekarang; masih ingin mendengar lanjutan suara itu.

"U—ukh," darah mengalir dari tenggorokkanmu. Masih. Masih, _sayangku_.

"Mou_, padahal_," sisi tangannya terasa membelai wajah hingga dadamu, lalu bagian paling vital milikmu—meski tidak melihat, kamu merasakannya—, "_**Aku menyukaimu**_."

Dan terakhir menghujamkan pisau sekuat mungkin pada dua buah kaki yang kini mulai menampakkan tulang itu. Menariknya keras-keras hingga menggesek seluruh permukaan betismu.

"U—ukh…"

Riak-riak penyesalan menguasai dadamu. Egomu mengkhianati seluruh tubuhmu. Kamu mencoba menggerakkan seluruh jemarimu, tapi percuma. Tidak bisa. Tatkala sesuatu kamu lakukan, yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit yang tiap menit kian membuatmu kehilangan rasa penusuk yang menghujam indera.

… kamu menyerah. Dia sudah menghancurkan segala yang kamu miliki. Mata, suara, seluruh indera, tubuh, kekuatan. Hancur sudah. Porak-poranda di hadapannya. Kamu hanya mampu terhenyak di hadapannya.

Meski dia menyukaimu. Meski dia mengakuinya, tetap saja semua ini akan berakhir tidak lama lagi. Diawali oleh kamu, dan diakhiri oleh dia yang tidak berbentuk lagi di dunia.

Keadaan ini sudah diluar batas nalar dan logika manusia.

"_Mou_," ia berbisik di telingamu, "_Tapi itu percuma. Lebih baik—_"

**KAAAK! KAAAK!** Suara gagak terdengar keras.

"—_kamu mati!_"

Dalam detik yang singkat, suara jeritan kesal membelah udara malam. Disertai suara muntahan darah yang berakhir dengan keheningan dan berterbangannya burung gagak.

Hujaman terakhir pada jantung yang berdetak kian pelan. Dan koyakkan terakhir pada paru-paru yang telah lama merasa sia-sia untuk mencari jalan nafas yang tersisa. Menggalang udarapun tak mampu lagi, benda inti pernafasan itu menciut, tergenang darah sama saja seperti tubuhmu.

"_Aku akan mengambil kembali semua yang kau ambil malam itu, Takeru!_"

Pijar dalam matamu benar-benar padam—toh kenyataannya sepasang indera pengelihatan itu tak lagi berguna. Entitasmu hancur. Pola pikirmu rusak. Ambisi dan gelora emosi berlalu dan mati. Deburan nafas terakhirmu menghujam bagai ombak, diikuti muntahan darah yang terus berlanjut hingga tubuhmu kekurangan pasokan. Jantungmu sudah kelewat putus asa untuk mencari tambahan darah untuk dipompa.

Kehancuran sudah mendekapmu seutuhnya, mendekap lebih kuat daripada maut dan lebih kendang daripada rasa takut akan kematian. Kuatnya dekapan itu berpadu indah. Bahkan lebih indah dari memori-memori yang pernah kamu rasakan, maupun pembendaharaan diksi dan kata-kata setebal ingatan yang tersimpan dalam memoar.

Dalam bayangmu, kamu dikepung olehnya. Dikepung oleh jutaan sosok wanita itu. Wanita itu berhasil mengenyahkan sosokmu dengan naas. Tubuhmu yang rebah binasa, terpotong di beberapa bagian.

Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya mampu bergeming, sementara wanita itu tetap mengoyak tubuhmu yang polos dengan warna tinta darah. Dia ingin kamu enyah.

Kamu telah kehilangan segalanya. Karena kamu mengabaikannya. Karena kamu melupakannya.

Balasan yang sama dengan apa yang pernah kamu lakukan padanya datang. Meski kamu mengharap kehidupan datang lagi untuk mengisi ragamu yang telah hancur, kesempatan itu tidak akan datang karena sudah terlanjur kamu lewatkan. Kamu sudah terlanjur memerangkap diri dalam pesona dan penghancuran besar-besaran dirimu oleh wanita yang telah mati terbunuh itu.

Ini adalah enigma panjang tanpa akhir yang tidak pernah mampu kamu jawab. Mengusikmu dalam labirin panjang tanpa ujung maupun pangkal. Ketakutan, salah satu elemen sejati yang selamanya membuatmu terkunci dalam kegelapan hatimu yang paling dalam.

"_Dendamku, sudah terbalas._"

Tidak… Tidak terdengar apapun. Meski kamu terbebaspun, tidak akan pernah ada yang datang untuk meratapi dirimu. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing tubuh yang berceceran dan kepingan-kepingan nyawa yang telah memisuh dan beranjak pergi.

"_Selamat tinggal, Takeru Yamato-kun._"

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan. Seluruhnya berganti dingin dan amis genangan darah.

Kini, figur wanita itu semakin pudar manakala guratan wajahmu yang penuh noda kian mendingin untuk selamanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu._"

Sebuah hujaman yang kini takkan terasa lagi menusuk jantungmu untuk kedua kali.

Riwayatmu, tuntas malam ini.

_Selamat tinggal, sayangku.

* * *

_

**[1 November 20xx, 7.04 AM]**

Seorang pria berambut pirang jangkung yang duduk dengan jari-jari kurus yang mendentingkan suara _keyboard_ dan pria berambut putih yang lebih pendek mengamati koran dengan seksama. Sebuah berita menarik perhatian.

"Hiruma_-san_," pria berambut putih keperakkan itu mendesis—menoleh pada pria jangkung di sebelahnya, "Sudah lihat?"

"Tidak. Tanpa melihat, aku sudah tahu, bocah sialan. Tidak perlu. Apalagi itu hal yang pantas untuk pecundang sepertinya."

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar pria putih itu, "Lagipula, dia tidak akan diterima di surga."

"Che, jangan bicara seolah kau adalah orang yang bisa masuk surga."

Kekeh tawa pria pendek itu lolos dari tenggorokkannya, "Bisa saja. Daripada kau—"

"Aku tidak mengharap masuk surga, _kuso_," ujar pria jangkung itu sambil menyeringai, "Neraka adalah tempatku sejak awal."

Pria putih itu mengangkat bahu, "Terserahlah."

Pria berambut putih itu meletakkan korannya, mengambil mantelnya yang sedari tadi tersampir di punggung kursi dan bangkit.

"Aku pergi, ada korban baru," ujarnya sambil membawa bungkusan hitam di tangan.

"Cih," dengusan terdengar dari pria pirang dengan seringai kasar yang begitu samar, "Pergi saja sana."

Tapakkan kaki menjauh. Melenggang meninggalkan sosok jangkung itu.

"_Well_, selamat tidur tenang di neraka, orang sialan."

Pria jangkung itu melengos, dan lekas pergi.

_Ya, selamat tidur selamanya; dalam mimpi burukmu, sayang.

* * *

_

.

.

_Seorang pria dengan inisial Y T (22 Th) ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di kamar apartemennya dengan tubuh polos tanpa pakaian dan luka disana-sini. Kepalanya hampir terputus, bola matanya menghilang, paru-paru dan jantungnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Hampir seluruh dagingnya hancur. Ususnya terburai. Kedua kaki dan tangannya dipaku di lantai beton. Saat ditemukan, seluruh tubuhnya digenangi darah. Banyak sekali ditemukan pecahan kaca di lantai dan kepala korban. Sebuah pisau ditemukan tidak jauh dari tempatnya tewas._

_Diduga, korban adalah oknum penyebar sabu-sabu dan tersangka penculikan para wanita dan pelacur yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Penyelidikan masih dilakukan untuk mengungkap kasus ini._

_Hal lainnya, ditemukan dua tangkai bunga lili. Satu pada jantungnya yang dihujamkan secara kasar. Dan satu lagi di lantai, berdekatan dengan tulisan penuh darah :_

'_**Aku, sudah mengambil semuanya kembali, **_**sayang**_**.**_'

.

.

-**fin**-

* * *

.

.

A/N : Rated M pertama saya =..= rasanya gaje banget ya? **OOC BANGET**! Ini saya curi-curi waktu dari kegiatan ulangan yang menggila. Hwaduh. Saya pikir kemungkinan saya buat menulis bulan ini sangatlah tipis, dan ternyata benar, saya bahkan hanya sempat sekali untuk membaca ulang. Kondisi tubuh saya juga alasan utama, syukurlah ketika ide ini sampai di _keyboard_ dan monitor, tubuh saya mau diajak komprom :D Fic ini saya kerjakan semalaman, dengan tambahan _editing_ keesokkan harinya. Dan… uh, panjang dan berputar-putar, sedikit ngaco juga. Kalau mau lebih enak, silahkan diurut berdasar tanggal dan jamnya *_ditabok sendal_*

_Blur_, dengan diksi ancur. Maaf =='' Juga kayaknya kurang kejam *_ditendang_*

Saya menyatakan hiatus sesaat deh, sampai ulangan dan UTS saya kelar. Mohon doanya kawan, soalnya saya juga gak betah lama-lama hiatus.

Makasih buat Dedef a.k.a **fi-kun31** yang sudah mau daftarin saya di grup :DD

Dan, memang, fic ini tidaklah sebagus milik kawan, tapi saya—selalu—setiap saat mengharapkan review, baik sebagai pacuan semangat maupun concrit yang bisa membuat saya terus belajar.

**Wanna RnR and CnC?**


End file.
